


Christopher Guest Does Community

by jadelennox



Series: Purim at Greendale [1]
Category: Community
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Gen, Judaism, Purim, Religions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need chocolate so hard right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christopher Guest Does Community

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/gifts).



> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

I know none of you are Jewish," said Annie, as she entered the study room. She was holding a large tote bag in front of her. "But I'm bringing you all Purim baskets anyway."

"That's nice," said Shirley, as Annie reached into her tote bag and pulled out a pastel woven basket. "What's Purim?"

Abed perked up. "It's a Jewish holiday, with very low popular culture representation. It was featured in For Your Consideration, in the movie-within-a-movie Home for Purim, meta-directed by Christopher Guest." He flicked his eyes towards Troy. "The movie was about a lesbian."

Troy lifted his head off the table. "Which kind?"

"On the one hand, not the fun kind. On the other hand, Parker Posey."

Troy nodded, his eyes dreamy. "So the fun kind."

"Right," said Abed.

"Annie," said Shirley, sweetly, investigating the basket Annie had placed in front of her. "This is an Easter basket."

Annie firmed her shoulders and tucked her chin. "I can see why you would think that, Shirley. After all, Christianity is the dominant religion and you are a participant in that dominant structure."

Shirley's sweet voice was entirely gone when she replied. "Stop trying to talk like Britta."

"Hey!" said Britta. "Annie has a very good --"

"I said it's an Easter basket because it's an Easter basket," snapped Shirley, cutting Britta off. "It's pink and green and filled with Easter grass."

"Mine has a little bunny on the side," said Pierce.

"Ooh, so does mine," said Abed.

Annie stamped her foot. "They're the only kind of little basket I could find in the store and I wanted to make them pretty."

Jeff opened the door, trying to look insouciant in black leather and ridiculous shades. His devil-may-care attitude dropped as soon as he saw the basket on the table. "Ooh, Easter baskets," he said. "I need chocolate so hard right now."


End file.
